Black fur
by midnight-flyer
Summary: Linsey Rendel lived a normal life till Darren, her best friend told her he was a werwolf...... just R&R nothing like twilight except the werwolves and romance.WILL B CONTINUE NEED IDEAS SEND ME THEM! WILL B UPDATED SOOOONNNNN.....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

LPOV

"Lindsey I'm sorry i had to lie to you it was for you on good." Darren siad makeing an apolaginc face.

"So lieing to me is good!! Ya, that is so true." I yelled sacasticly. I turned and stoped off. I felt his hand and grab my arm. I tried to slug it off but it tightned making me yell out i pain.

"I'm sorry Lin I didn't mean-"

"Just get away from me." His hand sliped off my shoulder. And I ran leaveing him behind, leaveing all those lieing years behind me.

Me and Darren had been friends for years and now sence I found out what he was and that all those years of lies I just wanted him to be gone out of my life forever.

"I...I-" But I was out of vision before he could finish.

DPOV

"I...I love you, Linsey Rendel." I said droping to my knees. I told her now for her own pertection, my family were comeing, my real family. Werwolves, killer, evil werwolves unlike me. And they wanted one thing me and everyone close to me dead. TO SUFER AND DROP DEAD PAINFULLY.

_why did I ever let her come so close. _I stood up turning into my pure black wolf form, _I have to go after her. _

I leped off the cold wet concreat and onto my paws.

LPOV

Tears streaked my face as I walked up my drive way. As soon as I got to the door I wiped the tears away as much as posible.

"Mom I'm home." I said opening the door. My mom, dad and twelve year old brother set on the coach.

"Hey Linsey come watch the movie with us it just started." Ron said motioning me tords her

I walked over to the coach and set down. _Anything to get my mind off of Darren._

The movie began slow and boring, _this wont get my mind off him._

Tap tap tap I glanced up to see Darren taping on the window. He was motioning me outside.

I shook my head.

He held up a finger and vanished and reaperd a second later. He held up a piece of paper and a pen. Faster than I had ever seen he scribled down:

_**We need to talk Lin!! I'm **_

_**sooooooooooo sorry... plz **_

_**forgive me. **_

_**D.**_

Agian I shock my head.

_**Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee I'm **_

_**sooooooooooo very sorry we need to **_

_**talk now upstairs plz I have to**_

_**tell you something important **_

_**plz Lin!!**_

I took a deep breath knowing this would last for hours. Darren never gave up when his heart was set.

"Mom I'm tired I'm going to go to bed." She nodded and I headed up stairs

DPOV

_Yes, she is finlly listing to me!! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

LPOV

"What do you want Darren?" I said looking at him through the balkney window.

"Can you at lest open the window." His voice was muffuled by the thin glass.

"No." "Please." "No"

A big grin grew spread across his face. His hand turned turned into a black furry PAW! He stuck his claw into the window lock and the lock poped open. He slid the window open and walked in.

"Same old Lin always so stuburn." Darren mumbled with a smurk.

"What the... how did... when did you..." I was lost in words so many suprising things in one day.

He walked me over to my bed we set there as he explaind.

"What I told you early might be surprising but true. I didn't want you to find out like this. To be percice I didn't want you to know about this at all. But I thought you would hate me if I told you." He looked down at his hands in his lap. "I don't want to lose you Linsey..."


	3. Chapter 3

DPOV

I looked down at my hands in my lap. "I don't want to lose you Linsey..." _Oh god, did I just say that aloud. damn, damn, damn._

I heard glass shatter. I set up emidetly. "What was that?" I heard Lin say next to me. I stood up and headed tords her door.

LPOV

I heard glass shatter from down stairs and instantly new something was wrong.

"What was that?" I heard my self say. Darren stood from the bed and walk tourds the door. I had never seen that experation on his face. It was a mix between scared, sadness, and... frustration.

I ran after him and grabed his arm feeling more scared than ever. He placed his hand on my arm. "Stay back." He said placing a hand on my arm that wraped aroung his arm. I nooded knowing something was wrong something really wrong.

DPOV

_Damn their hear. _I thought as nerves ran rapidly through my who body.

I took one step and landed onto the soft first storie floor. Lin's mom, dad, and brother set croched in the corner, a silver wolf was pining them in makeing sure they didn't move. J.t. I turned my head tords the front door there stood my parents.

"Let them go." I said showing no fear in my voice.

"Why should we... this is what you get for leaveing." My mothers voice was killer.

"Leave them out of this. J.t." I snaped and he lowerd turning back to his human form. Lin's parents gasped in amazment.

"Thank you."

"Well, well, well what do we have here." I heard my mothers voice at the stair case. I turned to see my mother with Lin in her hands.

I glanced over my shoulder and whisperd "Run. Now." I turned back and lashed my black paw across my mothers face and her hands let go of Lin.

LPOV

The second the ladys hands let go of me I rushed over to Darren. He wraped his arms around me. I could feel tiny black hairs sprouting on his arms. "Get on my back." He whisperd turning into a full born wolf. I jumped on to his back as he instruced. And we bursted through the window and onto the icey cold steet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 5:00 pm

LPOV

I woke up in an unformilar room. I set up from the bed I was in, I looked around the small room. It only had three doors and 1 window. Darren set on a small chair with a blanket draped over him.

"Sleep well, hows your arm?" He asked catching me by surprise. I glanced down at my uper arm and to my surprise it was wraped in goze.

"What the f- ...what happend?"

"Your arm got sliced as we busted through the window." I lifted the big goze bandage to see the deep, two inch scar that hurt like hell."

"Who were those people last night?" I asked messing with the goze.

He took a deep breath and began. "My parents and J.t. my little brother." I was speechless, those people who tried to kill us were his family.

"Let me explain," He took another deep breath. "I'm the werewolf prince and when I was fifthteen I ran away from them when they were idiotic and tried to marry me off so I could become king. But I denied, I didn't want to be a ruler of sick, killer people."

"So if your prince, those people are the queen and king?"

"Yes, persice." He said and let out a sigh. "But when I left the gave the throne away. I might add that is not what they wanted. Well now they want me dead. And to make me suffure they are trying to kill everyone close to me."

I set up from the bed and ran over to him wrapping my arms around him. I never knew he had it so hard.

"I'm sorry you I was mad when I found out you were a werewolf. I just didn't think you would acually lie to me. I'm sooo sorry, will you forgive me." I could hear the sadness in my voice.

"What is there to forgive." He said hugging me back.

DPOV

Having her in my arms felt so good. She leand away with a smile. I couldn't help myself I leand up and kissed her on the cheek , she blushed and looked away.

"So what are we going to do now ?"

"Well...I'm really not sure, I hate bringing you into this, but, if I bring you back they might kill you."

"At least I'm not aloun ." She said throughing a glance at me. "Where are we."

"Denver Colorado. I ran about a hundred miles last night. God my legs hurt." He said streaching his arms and legs out.

"I'll go get some ice ."

"No its okay I'm fine."

"How much money do you have. I'm hungery."

"About two hundred dallors or so but we have to make it last I'm not sure how long we will be out like this."

"Kay lets find a small place to eat."

"Fine with me I think my paws fell asleep...wait I mean..."

"I know what you mean." She said with a laugh.


End file.
